


Weird Texts Late At Night

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Dean Winchester, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean can't sleep, and keeps sending weird text links to Cas late at night.





	Weird Texts Late At Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TobytheWise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/gifts).



> Written from a prompt that my good friend TobyTheWise gave me. The prompt was, 'stop texting me weird things late at night!'  
> Every link is an actual story on Huffpost!

Cas was almost asleep, in bed with Stephen Colbert on the TV when his phone alert chimed. He grabbed his phone and looked at the text. It was from Dean.

 

_ Hey Cas, you gotta look at this, it’s hilarious! _

 

There was a link to something on Huffpost. Cas clicked on the link, and it took him to a video called, ‘All your favorite accidental penis news bloopers in one glorious video.”

Sighing, he clicked on the link. He laughed in spite of himself.

 

_ Yes, Dean it was very amusing. Now go to bed. You’ve got an early morning teacher’s meeting! _

 

_ Spoil sport. See you in the morning. _

 

Cas sighed and went to sleep.

Two nights later, Cas was already asleep when a text alert woke him up. He sighed, turned on the bedside light and picked up his phone. Of course it was Dean.

 

_ Hey, Cas, check this out and tell me what you think _

 

There was a link to ‘Men’s lingerie exists and here are the NSFW  pictures.’

Cas clicked on the link and looked at the photos.

 

_ I think they’re really sexy, Dean. _

 

_ I know, right? Um, not the fire hose one, but some of the panties _

 

_ Yeah, the fire hose one was a bit much. But I did like the panties. _

 

_ You ever think about wearing panties, Cas? _

 

_ Not really. You? _

 

_ Maybe… _

 

_ Okay, Dean, it’s late. I need some sleep. _

 

_ Yeah, okay, sleep well, Cas _

 

The next night, Cas stayed up late, simply because he had a feeling Dean would text him. He wasn’t wrong.

 

_ Fuck, Cas, look at this coloring book! _

 

There was a link that said, ‘This is the most NSFW coloring book we’ve ever seen… and it’s brilliant!’ It was gay men in various sexual groups and positions. Cas spent a lot of time looking at the drawings.

 

_ Uh, yeah, Dean, that was kind of awesome. _

 

_ You liked it, didn’t you Cas? I knew you would. _

 

_ I’m considering taking up coloring, actually. _

 

Dean sent back a smiley face and an eggplant.

 

The next night it was ‘This Buffalo chicken finger definitely looks like a penis.’

The night after that it was ‘Penis pastries in Sweden really take the cake.’

The next night it was ‘Pricasso shows his homeland how he paints with his penis.’

 

Cas texted Dean back after that last one.

 

_ Stop texting me weird stuff so late at night. _

 

He didn’t get a text back. He felt a little ashamed that he’d done it.

 

The next night he didn’t get anything. Now he really felt bad. When he didn’t get anything the next night, Friday, he texted Dean.

 

_ Dean, I’m sorry I told you not to text me late. Are you okay? _

 

A few minutes later, his phone chimed.

 

_ It’s okay, Cas. I know I’ve been bothering you. I’m sorry, I just can’t seem to sleep _

 

_ Insomnia sucks. I’ve got an idea of how you can get to sleep. You want to come over? _

 

_ Hell yeah, I want to! Be there in fifteen minutes. _

 

Cas got up and turned on the porch light. In ten minutes, there was a knock on the door. He opened it to find a grinning Dean, wearing sleep pants, a T shirt and a coat. Cas stepped aside to let him in.

“Thanks, Cas! I really appreciate this. It sucks being alone late at night and not being able to get to sleep! What do you have in mind?”

Dean’s eyes got big when Cas pushed him against the door. Cas pushed his thigh between Dean’s legs and kissed him hard. He ran his tongue over Dean’s lips and Dean opened his mouth for it.

When he broke the kiss, he whispered in Dean’s ear, his breath hot, “I intend to fuck you senseless, and I bet you’ll sleep after that.”

 

Dean was absolutely wrecked. Every time he was close, Cas would shove in all the way, stop and squeeze the base of Dean’s cock until the feeling passed. Then he’d start up again. He’d done it four times and Dean was begging. Cas smiled a very feral smile and actually started thrusting harder.

Dean saw stars when he came. He drenched himself and Cas with his cum, yelling out Cas’ name. Cas followed soon after. When Cas pulled out, he laid on the bed next to Dean. Dean reached off the side and grabbed his T shirt, wiping the cooling cum off both of them.

Cas pulled Dean in, wrapping his arm around the sweaty man.

Dean was asleep in mere minutes.

 

Dean moved in a month later, and he never had trouble going to sleep again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Since several of you have expressed an interest, here is a link to the Huffpost where I got the links from.  
> https://www.huffingtonpost.com/topic/nsfw


End file.
